All We Really Want is Cake and Raito
by RuikaRose
Summary: Ka. L and Raito, a new couple, have been getting too affectionate at work, and Matsuda is caught in the middle. Cute comedy. LxLight pairing.


**AN: This was just a bit of fun, I wrote it for my friend who loves this pairing (don't we all) and especially loves them being a cute couple. Not my best work, but I hope you enjoy it.**

Raito, against his better judgment, brought a spoonful of the sweet dessert Watari had served him to his mouth. He frowned and spoke, "No, it's too sweet for me."

"Oh? I'll have it then." L leaned down and kissed Raito, who pushed the dessert into his mouth. He stood and licked his lips. "Yes, I quite like that one."

Matsuda blushed with embarrassment sitting across from them. "I really think you're being a little too open about your relationship at work…"

"Don't tell him that, or he'll insist on eating the rest of it that way." Raito warned.

L smiled and sat next to him on the sofa. He held the spoon in his usual curious fashion and got to work on the dessert, eating languidly. His companion watched him with an affectionate smile.

"Ah," L noticed his gaze and offered him the spoon. "Do you want it?"

"Ahem!" Matsuda cleared his throat, attempting to divert the couple away from another inappropriate romantic display. "With the recent chain of events, have you come any closer to uncovering the identity of Kira, Ryuzaki?"

The detective looked at Matsuda for a long while, spoon sticking out of his mouth. Finally he looked down and resumed eating. "Your efforts to focus me are unnecessary, Matsuda. It is tea time. We are on break."

Beside him Raito stifled a laugh and with that Matsuda gave up on them. "Ugh, you guys are too difficult! Does the Chief even know that this is going on?" he complained, his head slumping tiredly.

"'This?'" L queried. He turned to his partner. "Raito-kun, does Yagami-san know that 'this' is going on?"

"Well, now that I think about it, I don't know if anyone bothered to tell him…" Raito spoke absentmindedly.

_Ten seconds in here now and he'd work it out,_ Matsuda thought despairingly to himself. "What about Misa-misa then? Does she know about your sudden relationship with each other?"

L looked at Raito, who said nothing. "Uhhh…"

He rose from the couch, abandoning the dessert, and walked to the door. "Considering the apparent situation, I will go and inform her now."

Raito jumped up and hugged him quickly, dragging him back to the sofa. L was pushed to sit and his captor sat close to him, keeping one arm wrapped tightly around his shoulders to keep him there. "No, you won't."

"Raito-kun, it is inappropriate to begin a new relationship with a person without informing the person with which you had an existing one."

"It is even more inappropriate for the previous girlfriend to be informed by the current one." Raito held firm.

Matsuda dropped his clipboard on the table heavily. "I'm noticing so many problems here…"

Raito ignored him. "Watari? May I request a phone?" he asked over L, who was perfectly comfortable resting against his lover's chest.

"Certainly, sir."

A cellphone was fetched for Raito, and he dialed a number and held it to his ear, playing with L's hair with his freed hand. "Ah, hello Misa? Yes, that's fine. Can you please come to Kira Taskforce Headquarters right away? How soon will you get here? That's good, thankyou. See you soon then." He finished, pressing the button exaggeratedly.

Matsuda was in shock. "What…was that?"

"There, easy! Misa will arrive in a few minutes, all can be explained and L and I will be free to date happily." Raito did not seem bothered at all by this plan, and if the sudden kiss on the cheek from L was any indication his boyfriend didn't mind either.

"How cruel. Misa-misa is such a cute, caring girl, and you…" Matsuda shook his head sadly.

"It's not a problem at all, you'll be there to pick up the pieces for her, Matsuda." Raito smiled.

"Yes, it's a reasonable solution." L spoke, trying to see if he could reach the dessert spoon without moving away from his comfortable spot next to Raito.

"And she is such a cute, caring girl, after all…" Raito added.

Matsuda slumped further, but found himself unable to argue.

"By the way, Matsuda, can you please hand L that dessert he's pining for? It's not nice seeing him struggling so."Raito indicated at the table in front of him, and L looked up at Matsuda with grateful eyes.

"Fine, fine. At least if you're eating you're not…doing other things." He grumbled and rose.

Ever the clumsy one, while reaching for the dessert Matsuda managed to trip over a nonexistent table leg, falling backwards with a thump and getting himself covered in the cake in the process. "Uwaah!"

Raito sighed. "That's a shame," L remarked. Neither went to help him.

Matsuda stood up shakily and was dismayed looking down at his once immaculate uniform now covered in confectionary. "It would be wise to take that jacket off, Matsuda. I'm sure Watari would be able to see to washing it." L suggested.

With some muttered words and a lot of complaining Matsuda managed to get it off with minimal damage. "Ah, it appears to have soaked through to the shirt. Here, if you take that off you can borrow my jacket for the time being." Raito said helpfully.

"A very excellent sauce, it seems. Good consistency." L noted.

Raito apologetically stood up and began to strip off his jacket. Matsuda set about peeling off his ruined shirt, while L eyed the remains in the dessert bowl. "Here you go-" Raito moved to hand the clothing to Matsuda when the door crashed open suddenly.

Surprised, Matsuda turned quickly and promptly lost balance, falling over that same unkind nonexistent table leg, and onto Raito. An attempt to dodge the clumsy man didn't help Raito who ended up trapped beneath him. "Oof!"

"Misa-misa is here, Raito-kuuuuun!" came a loud girly voice at the door.

"Your guests have arrived, sir," Watari spoke respectfully and bowed.

"Ryuzaki, we may have made a breakthrough with the recent-" Yagami-san began.

"Here!" called Mogi.

There was a moment of silence as the three newcomers came to terms with the image in front of them – a half naked Matsuda on top of Raito, with clothes scattered around them…and L, sitting and calmly contemplating his dessert.

"Oh, you're kidding me…" Matsuda closed his eyes.

"Hi Dad," Raito waved from underneath Matsuda, largely unaffected by the misunderstanding.

"Raito-kun! You can only do those naughty things with me! Hmph!"

"Ah…Raito, this is…" Yagami-san struggled for words.

"I'm not even going to say anything about this…" Mogi shook his head.

"…Unless you were practicing with Matsuda so you would do better with me? What a good boyfriend! Raito-kun!" Misa continued happily, oblivious.

"Would you wish me to clean that up for you, sir?" Watari asked.

L dipped one finger decisively into the dessert bowl, and brought it to his mouth. "Yes, a very good sauce."

**AN: Well, that's all we really want, isn't it? For L to get his sauce. :)**

**This is the first fanfiction I've posted online, so please review and encourage me! **


End file.
